Satellite systems operating in orbit may be configured to communicate with one or more space-based or ground-based assets using radio frequency transmission signals. For instance, satellite systems may be configured to communicate with other orbital satellite systems and/or one or more ground communication stations. As the number of satellite systems in orbit increases, it can become increasingly possible to “mix the data” between such communications. For instance, transmission signals associated with a first satellite system may experience radio frequency interference (RFI) caused by transmission signals associated with a proximate satellite. Such interference may cause interference with commanding the first satellite and/or lost data.
In conventional systems, RFI may not be detected until or after it occurs. In addition, it can be difficult to clearly identify RFI as the cause of the problem, as RFI does not generally have an associated characteristic failure signature. In this manner, RFI may go unconfirmed, and may be included as part of a “normal operational inefficiency” associated with operation of a satellite system.